


Bhoemian Love

by Millymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millymalfoy/pseuds/Millymalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella Praga di inizio '900 due ragazzi si incontrano, uno scrittore e un pittore, costretti a dividere un appartamento, per poi scoprire che l'arte unisce, ma l'amore completa. Draco/Harry, saranno presenti anche altri personaggi, ma la storia verterà principalmente su Draco e Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Praga

“Sono senza parole” concluse un giovane ragazzo, di poco più di venticinque anni, dai capelli biondi, elegantemente e ordinatamente pettinati, di carnagione bianca e due sfuggenti occhi azzurri. Un lungo cappotto nero lo riparava dal freddo, una costosa sciarpa gli proteggeva il collo, una sigaretta iniziata fra le dita, rosse per il freddo.  
Perché l’autunno a Praga è una dolce tortura. Le nuvole altre nel cielo a coprire un timido sole, un gelido vento che soffia senza tregua, la pioggia leggera che cade più volte al giorno, senza la minima avvisaglia.  
“Non credevo che sarei mai vissuto così tanto per poter vedere un Malfoy senza parole” scherzò divertito un ragazzo dai capelli neri e da due pungenti occhi grigi. I suoi vestiti erano altrettanto eleganti, ma più eccentrici, il velluto lo ricopriva e il verde acqua era il colore che attirava gli sguardi.  
I due ragazzi seduti al tavolo di un bar, uno dei migliori caffè della città.  
“Blaise, sono quasi due ore che siamo qui, e quasi 16 anni che ci conosciamo, tu dovresti sapere meglio di chiunque altro che io non ho mai perso la mia loquacità, ma capisco che per un caprone come te, sia difficile concepire il concetto di frasi figurative, però per alcuni di noi la vita è più che una semplice avventura!” rispose altezzoso il ragazzo biondo, mentre sollevava la sua tazza di the per portarsela alle labbra.  
Era così che i due ragazzi solitamente passavano i loro pomeriggi, seduti a bere senza fretta, né obblighi.  
Osservando curiosamente i passanti attorno a loro correre freneticamente da una parte all’altra della città, impegnati a trovare un luogo in cui ripararsi dal freddo di Novembre, oppure intenti a cercare di guadagnarsi qualche soldo, altri con la semplice convinzione che l’azione sia meglio che l’attesa.  
“Ci sarai questa sera Draco?” chiese il ragazzo moro.  
“Non lo so davvero Blaise, dovrei restare a casa e provare a scrivere, dovrei riuscire a incominciare a concludere qualcosa di concreto” rispose Malfoy.  
“Ma tu stai già combinando qualcosa di buono! Anche, solo, restandotene qui fermo seduto a vivere, a osservare il mondo e ad imparare da lui, dalla sua complessità e dalla sua diversità. Dimmi Draco come puoi pretendere di raccontare il mondo e le sue nefandezze, se prima non ci immergi le mani e incominci a scavare? Questa sera verrai con me alla festa dei Finnigan, e nessuna recriminazione! Magari potrai incontrare qualcuno di così interessante da ispirarti un nuovo personaggio per il tuo maledetto romanzo!” spiegò appassionato Blaise.  
“Sono stanco di te e delle tue prediche, lo sai” incominciò a spiegare svogliatamente Draco “Zabini, svegliati, non sono io la minaccia alla tua arte, ma tutto l’assenzio che ingoi la notte o tutto il distruttivo oppio che fumi durante il giorno”.  
“Non importa quello che blocca la mia arte, sei tu quello che vuole riuscire a cambiare il mondo, sei tu quello che vuole diventare famoso, che vuole vedere il suo nome su qualche libro per la scuola. Io voglio solo essere lasciato in pace” disse Blaise, mentre ingerì in un solo sorso il liquido trasparente che conteneva il bicchierino di fronte a lui.  
“Povero, sensibile triste, Blaise. L’incompreso. Sei patetico. Comunque devo ammettere che sei riuscito a convincermi, questa sera verrò con te alla grande festa autunnale” tuonò Draco.

∞∞∞∞

Non era nato in quella città e non aveva nemmeno mai veramente compreso come ci fosse arrivato. Il suo cognome rappresentava una delle più antiche e nobili famiglie di tutto l’impero Asburgico.  
Era stato allevato da una tata e da un precettore inglese: la signore Sprite e il professor Snape.  
Sapeva perfettamente conversare in Inglese, in Francese, nella sua lingua madre, e in Ceco, che aveva dovuto imparare per poter sopravvivere.  
Conosceva il Latino e il Greco, la filosofia, aveva studiato i grandi classici e al contempo aveva una eccellente conoscenza delle scienze e della matematica. Sapeva suonare perfettamente il violino e conosceva qualche semplice nota al pianoforte.  
Era bello, aveva un corpo snello ed elegante, era garbato e gli erano state impartite le buone maniere.  
I suoi lineamenti forti e ben delineati creavano un contrasto magico con la delicatezza della sua pelle.  
Il colore e la morbidezza dei suoi capelli lo facevano rassomigliare ad una visione angelica.  
La letteratura e la sua scrittura erano la sua grande passione, la sua ragione di vita, il motivo primo per cui aveva accettato di trasferirsi in una città lontana e straniera, perché Praga era la sua via di fuga da una vita preconfezionata, da un matrimonio combinato, da una noiosa esistenza fatta di ricchezza e imposizioni sociali. Era scappato per poter essere libero.  
Draco non voleva altro che poter incontrare e vivere una grande esperienza da poter raccontare e tramandare al mondo, di cui poter scrivere e piangere.  
Erano passati nove mesi da quando era giunto su di un vecchio treno nella povera Praga.  
Aveva trovato un bel appartamento luminoso e spazioso, situato in Josefov, l’antico quartiere ebraico.  
Ma i problemi per il giovane ragazzo incominciavano, solo ora a palesarsi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
I soldi che aveva con il sé il giorno in cui aveva lasciato la sua casa natale erano oramai finiti e lui non era ancora riuscito a scrivere nulla più che una decina di capitoli del suo romanzo.  
Proprio questo era quello che riempiva, in quel momento, la mente del giovane rampollo dei Malfoy, mentre si osservava davanti allo specchio, mirando la sua immagine sempre perfetta e gradevole.  
“Devo trovarmi un coinquilino, devo riuscire a trovarmi un lavoro, devo crescere” disse a voce alta, mentre raccoglieva dal suo letto il capotto, per poi fermarsi e osservare il suo pulito appartamento.  
“Credo che abbia ragione Blaise: sarò sempre un maledetto borghese” disse ridendo con sé stesso uscendo di casa e chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle. 

 

∞∞∞∞

 

I Finnigan non erano altro che una delle più generose e magnanime famiglie di tutto l’Impero. Nati in Inghilterra, ma cresciuti a Vienna. Il figlio più giovane di una coppia di industriali, si chiamava Seamus, un ricco Don Giovanni.  
Ogni mese i Finnigan davano vita a un’ esclusiva festa nella loro lussuoso appartamento nel centro della città. Venivano invitati solitamente gli intellettuali più importanti e gli artisti più promettenti e talentuosi della città.  
Blaise veniva invitato regolarmente, in fin dei conti era l’erede della famiglia più ricca della Romania, e le sue storie erano sempre pungenti e divertenti. Tutte le famiglie più abbienti se lo contendevano per l’intrattenimento dei loro salotti.  
Draco veniva così puntualmente trascinato dal suo migliore amico a queste feste che alla fine risultavano sempre le più formali e tediose a cui avesse mai preso parte, e veniva da una famiglia davvero attiva socialmente.  
Entrarono nel ricco ingresso della casa e furono accompagnati dalla bella padrona di casa nel salotto, un maggiordomo ritirò i loro cappotti e un cameriere offrì loro dello spumante.  
Blaise venne subito chiamato da una decina di signori di mezza età, in trepidante attesa di una delle insolite storie del giovane ragazzo di origine rumene.  
Draco invece cercò una comoda poltrona su cui sedersi.  
Dal suo appartato angolo poteva osservare liberamente le donne elegantemente agghindate e gli uomini in doppio petto conversare amabilmente su ogni genere di argomento, a partire dalle situazioni più frivole , per poi giungere a discussioni sui grandi dilemmi della vita.  
Sorrideva amaramente Draco dal suo angolo protetto e nascosto, perché per lui era tutto così assurdo e senza senso, quello che tutte le persone attorno a lui raccontavano era così lontano da ogni esperienza da lui vissuta.  
Le risate gli rimbombano nelle orecchie disorientandolo, continuava a bere un bicchiere dietro l’altro.  
“Malfoy, dovresti smetterla di nasconderti e cominciare a vivere” una voce interruppe il circolo di pensieri del ragazzo dai capelli biondi.  
“Seamus, cosa vuoi?” chiese infastidito Draco.  
Gli si posizionò davanti un alto ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi. Delle lentiggini gli coloravano le guance. Un sorriso perfetto rendeva il suo volto attraente.  
“Draco, vorrei poterti presentare qualcuno, così che tu possa smetterla di importunare il povero Zabini” disse ironico Seamus.  
“Ovviamente così potrai averlo tutto per te” rispose serio Draco.  
“Non so bene per quale motivo, ma Zabini ha un certo successo con le donne e questo potrebbe essermi molto utile” ribatté Finnigan.  
“Credevo che per quello bastasse la tua eredità” rispose Draco alzandosi dalla poltrona.  
“L’acidità non ti farà diventare un grande scrittore” concluse Finnigan conducendo il biondo ragazzo lungo il corridoio per raggiungere il secondo salotto della casa.  
“Harry Potter, questo è Draco Malfoy”.  
Un tuono ruppe la tranquillità del cielo, e un lampo illuminò la notte.  
La prima cosa che notò Draco furono gli immensi occhi verdi di Harry, i suoi vestiti poveri, ma estremamente adatti a quel fisico così magro.  
“Harry è davvero un grande pittore” continuò a dire Seamus.  
Draco strinse la mano di Harry nella sua e accennò un debole: “Piacere”.  
Harry sorrise e disse: “Seamus come al solito esagera, sono solo un artista che cerca di rappresentare la sua parte di mondo”.  
“Non essere così modesto. Conosco Harry da una vita, abbiamo fatto le scuole insieme in Inghilterra. Draco sai che Harry si è appena trasferito da Parigi, dove ha avuto la fortuna d’incontrare artisti della fama di Ricasso?” chiese retoricamente Seamus.  
“Come mai ha deciso di lasciare Parigi in favore della nostra Praga?” chiese irritato Draco. Nessuno lo aveva mai presentato come Finnigan aveva appena fatto con Harry.  
“Parigi sta diventando una città troppo mondana, oltre al fatto che volevo visitare la patria di noi artisti Bohemien” rispose Harry.  
“Tu saresti un Bohemien?” chiese scettico Draco.  
“Sì, perché cosa vi infastidisce nella mia filosofia signore?” chiese Harry.  
“Nulla signor Potter, è solo che mi stupisce poter incontrare un artista che si professi: un Bohemien. Immagino che ami vestirsi così per attirare un po’ di compassione, ma sospetto pure che la sua famiglia paghi regolarmente il suo affitto e che le permetta di poter arrivare a fine giornata senza essere posseduto dai crampi della fame” disse Draco con un sorriso ironico stampato sul volto.  
“Questo è il problema delle persone con poca intelligenza, tendono a parlare a sproposito. Io sono orfano, non ho nessuna grande ricchezza che mi sostenga. Sono solo, vivevo a Parigi in un appartamento piccolo e sporco che dividevo con altri quattro amici, e questi sono gli unici vestiti che possiedo. Non sono ricco, ma non m’importa, io non sopporto nemmeno tanto il denaro. Sono un artista e l’arte e l’amore sono l’unica cosa che possiedo e che bramo” disse Harry, mentre il suo torace si sollevava e riabbassava in modo quasi ipnotico.  
Draco in silenzio di fronte a lui estasiato dalla visione che ai suoi occhi si presentava, Harry era indubbiamente attraente e affascinante. Però Draco Malfoy era orgoglioso e un’offesa non si dimentica facilmente.  
“Allora avevo ragione, signor Potter quello che vi manca è l’amor proprio e la decenza, quel semplice sentimento di rispetto per gli altri esseri umani che devono starvi accanto, e subire il vostro stato di disordine e di trasandatezza”.  
“Scontato e per nulla offensivo! Vedi Malfoy ci sono persone che decidono di smettere di pensare che osservare il mondo possa bastare a descriverlo, e che quindi decidono di incominciare a vivere con passione e dedizione” disse Harry prima di girarsi e abbandonare una conversazione che non avrebbe portato nulla di buono alla sua serata.  
“Davvero bravo Malfoy, complimenti” disse sarcastico Seamus, prima di seguire Harry e lasciare solo Draco con in mano un bicchiere completamente vuoto.


	2. Occhi verdi

“Le stelle brillavano silenziose nel cielo riflettendosi pacifiche sul chiarore della sua pelle così invitante. Le mie mani tremanti cercavano di afferrarla, desiderose di poterla stringere, di poter provare un emozione così intensa e arcana. Nuova e irripetibile”.  
“Ti prego interrompi questo supplizio!” esclamò Blaise interrompendo il suo migliore amico, chino sulle pagine del suo manoscritto.  
“Tu mi hai chiesto di leggerti la mia opera!” protestò irritato Draco, infastidito dalle critiche del suo amico.  
“Sì, ma quando ti ho chiesto di allietare il mio tempo con il tuo romanzo, pensavo, o forse, speravo, che tu avessi scritto qualcosa di decente!” continuò Blaise.  
Quel giorno un pallido sole aveva deciso di colorare la città di Praga. I due amici avevano deciso di trascorrere un tranquillo pomeriggio nell'ordinato parco di Petřín.  
Le anatre nuotavano spensierate nel laghetto di fronte a loro, le signore passeggiavano impegnate a conservare una perlacea apparenza.  
Loro due comodamente seduti su di una panchina. Draco con le fragili pagine tra le mani.  
“Zabini, da quando ti intendi di qualsiasi cosa a questo mondo che non sia te stesso?” chiese Draco sempre più irritato.  
Si rendeva perfettamente conto di non aver scritto niente di lontanamente comparabile ad un grande romanzo, ma era così penosamente difficile scrivere.  
Prima di giungere in quella magica città non desiderava che poter scrivere, di poter riempire pagine e pagine con la sua appassionata scrittura.  
Ora che era scappato e giunto lì, che aveva realizzato una parte del suo sogno, ogni ispirazione, idea, motivazione era stata prosciugata da lui. Rendersi conto di aver fallito nell’unica cosa in cui si credeva di essere dotati è amareggiante, aggiungerci poi i sarcastici commenti di Blaise era quasi come curare una ferita sanguinante con il sale.  
“Semplice: io sono un esperto di tutto, perché IO sono in tutto!”   
“Giusto dimenticavo che tu fossi il figlio di Satana!” rispose sarcastico Draco.  
“L’ironia non ti salverà dal tuo fallimento” rispose acido Blaise.  
“Se io fallirò è perché almeno avrò tentato di fare qualcosa della mia vita. PERDENTE!” Draco stava oramai gridando, il volto livido e la mano stretta a pugno minacciosa davanti a lui.  
“Troppa passione, ancora una volta” rispose impassibile Blaise “quando capirai che è nell’astensione dei sentimenti la vera felicità. E solo un uomo felice è un uomo forte” rispose Blaise senza scomporsi. Le anatre continuavano a nuotare allegre nel lago di fronte a loro.  
“Draco io non ti capisco, perché ti ostini a scrivere di cose di cui non hai la minima idea?” chiese Blaise.  
“stai invecchiando vecchio mio, torni sempre sugli stessi argomenti. Non mi sono mai innamorato, lo so, ma ciò non vuol dire che io non possa immaginare come debba essere” rispose soddisfatto Draco della sua sicurezza.  
“Sì, ma infatti il discorso è che tu non hai mai toccato una donna, come fai a scrivere di questo quindi?” chiese in segno di sfida Blaise, facendo schioccare la lingua fra i denti.  
“Penso di poter inventare anche questo” cercò di rispondere titubante Draco.  
“oppure potresti andare con una donna” ma vista l’espressione di terrore comparsa sul volto dell’amico all’invito continuò: “Oppure potresti incominciare a scrivere qualcosa di cui hai anche solo una più piccola conoscenza” concluse Blaise.  
“Dimmi quindi di cosa dovrei scrivere, Tu che conosci ogni cosa, O potente Dio della nulla facenza, arroganza e presupponenza?” chiese al limite dell’irritazione Draco.  
“Di… Potter!” rispose Blaise lasciando solo un breve intervallo fra le parole.  
“Cosa? Chi?” chiese confuso e imbarazzato Draco.  
Si ricordava perfettamente quel cognome, il verde di quegli occhi, il ritmo di quella voce, la rabbia per la derisione subita, l’insopportabile voglia di toccarlo, la sgradevole sensazione alla base delle dita.  
“Nulla” rispose Blaise, scuotendo leggermente il capo “l’ho visto passare, o credevo che fosse lui” concluse Zabini con lo sguardo perso nell’orizzonte  
“Stai proprio diventando vecchio!” lo canzonò Draco  
“E tu povero!” cercò di ferirlo Blaise  
“Lo sono già e da diversi mesi” rispose Draco cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo e di celare le sue preoccupazioni, ma uno Zabini non si lascia ingannare così facilmente.  
“Draco stavo solo giocando. Praga è la città dei poveri , di voi artisti squattrinati in cerca del vero amore in ogni angolo di strada”.  
“Sono davvero felice che tu riesca a comprendere in maniera così completa il nostro modo di vedere e amare le cose, ma è che Blaise i soldi finiscono rapidamente, e io devo trovarmi un coinquilino al più presto e devo cercare di scrivere qualcosa di sensato e ragionato prima di morire di freddo, di fame o di malattia” concluse esasperato Draco.  
"Allora questo sarà quello che impegnerà il mio pomeriggio: trovarti un degno coinquilino!" esclamò felice Zabini, aveva finalmente trovato qualcosa di davvero stimolante che l'avrebbe assorbito almeno per qualche ora.  
"Non so cosa tu stia complottando all'interno della tua mente perversa, ma credo di averne paura" lo canzonò divertito Draco.  
I due ragazzi continuarono a parlare del più e del meno per alcuni minuti, quando furono interrotti dall'arrivo di un terzo individuo: "Harry!" lo accolse Zabini sollevandosi dalla panchina per poter così salutare meglio l'ultimo arrivato.  
"Mi era parso di aver scorto la vostra figura qualche minuto fa all'ingresso del parco, ma come suo solito, lo scettico, Malfoy mi ha distolto da questa mia convinzione, arridendomi. Signor Potter, spero che vogliate unirvi alla nostra compagnia" disse Blaise attirandosi gli sguardi di disdegno da parte di Draco, i quali, però morirono ignorati.   
"Molto volentieri, grazie dell'invito, oggi è proprio un giorno da passare in compagnia, è così piena di sorprese questa città che è un vero e proprio peccato non poterle condividere con nessuno, si rammaricò Potter.  
"Questo forse è perché non avete amici, e comunque io non sono scettico, solo ostile a credervi!" ribatté Draco, per poi chiudersi in un solitario abbraccio.   
Blaise e Harry incominciarono a ridere divertiti dell'infantilismo di Draco: "Ogni tanto sei così esilarante, e penso che sia solo questo il motivo per cui tu abbia ancora qualche amico" gli rispose ironico Blaise.  
Draco aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello serio di Harry ogni risposta gli morì in gola e allora disse. "Si accomodi signor Potter, prenda posto accanto a noi!".  
Harry non si fece ripetere due volte l'invito e si sedette fra i due amici.   
"Allora Harry come vi trovate nella gelida Praga?" incominciò chiedendo Blaise.  
"La trovo elegantemente straordinaria" rispose appassionato Harry, i suoi occhi si illuminarono e in quella frazione di secondo Draco lo trovò luminoso, degno di essere il valoroso protagonista di un avventuroso romanzo.  
"Conte Zabini siete mai stato a Parigi?" chiese Potter.  
"Nessuno qui a Praga mi ha mai chiamato Conte, quindi Harry, se vi piace appellarmi in questo modo, non troverete nessuna fibra di contrarietà nel mio essere" scherzò Blaise sorridendo ad Harry.  
"Sì, comunque sono stato a Parigi, vi ho vissuto per circa un anno, poi sono scappato alla volta di Londra, per poi girovagare fino a Roma, ed infine giungere a Praga, dove ho poi brillantemente scoperto di voler vivere la mia vita" finì di rispondere Blaise.  
"E come l'avete trovata Parigi? E la mia Londra vi ha colpito?" chiese Harry.  
"Parigi è confusa e chiassosa, colorata e profumata... l'ho amata, e ho amato in modo particolare una delle sue figlie adottive più belle. Aveva lunghi capelli rossi e una pelle così liscia e pallida, non avrei mai smesso di accarezzarla, di possederla, di amarla, ma fu lei a lasciarmi, a respingere il mio bisogno di lei, e così mi ritrovai in una grande città piena di luci e voci, desiderando solo un po' di silenzio, una pace che troppo a lungo ho cercato" si fermò Blaise per prendere fiato, ma Draco istintivamente chiese: "E Londra?".  
"Londra fu dove scappai per ritrovarmi in una città che odia e disprezza i suoi stranieri, in un luogo dove il grigio è l'unico colore, dove la solitudine è l'unica compagna e il caos l'unico conforto" finì di raccontare Blaise con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.   
"Sono nato a Londra" spiegò Harry "sono scappato appena ho avuto abbastanza denaro. Londra è una fogna pestilenziale per un orfano come me, ma Parigi è solo un illusione, una promessa d'amore, arte e cultura, ora toccherà a questa città illudermi, incantarmi e poi infine deludermi".  
"Perché dice questo signor Potter?" chiese infastidito Draco.  
"Perché non sono le città in cui dovremmo credere, ma negli uomini" rispose Harry.  
"Non vi capisco" cercò di dire Draco "voi parlate della culla della civiltà come se avesse partorito solo aborti, ma come è possibile voglio dire: Blaise mentre ti trovavi fra le lenzuola del tuo grande amore, avrai sinceramente promesso alla città della luce che non l'avresti mai abbandonata, ed invece alla prima sofferenza, sei scappato in un altra città la quale non ti ha rifiutato, ma credo abbia semplicemente avvertito il tuo scetticismo, sapesse quanto i tuoi giuramenti di fedeltà siano vacui. Voi, invece Potter avete avuto la vita da Londra, un buon successo a Parigi eppure parlate di quei luoghi, come due donne capricciose e viziate, eppure vi aspettate che Praga vi accetti e vi ami" spiegò concitato Draco.  
"Voi le avete viste Malfoy?" chiese Harry, e Draco non seppe mai perché il suo cognome detto in quel modo lo ferisse così tanto.  
"No e me ne dolgo. Praga è la città in cui sono giunto da Vienna, e lei è stata tutta la mia vita" rispose Draco.  
"Vedete questo è il motivo per cui non capite il nostro discorso" ribatté Potter.  
"Voi siete uguali, usate sempre la mia inesperienza come limite, mai come una possibilità" disse Draco.  
"Non vi credo così innocente, Malfoy. Solamente ingenuo. Non riuscite a vedere il nostro punto di vista, perché riuscite ancora a distinguere tra Parigi e i Parigini, mentre io non vi vedo più differenze e proprio per questo so che Praga prima o poi mi deluderà, perché non esiste essere umano che prima o poi non ci deluda nel bene e nel male, la sofferenza fa parte di noi, del nostro essere e quando la sofferenza mi toccherà e si tramuterà in rabbia e odio, non potrò che scagliarmi contro questo cielo, imprecando contro queste mura" finì di dire Harry.  
Blaise era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare queste parole e solo quando Harry si azzittì disse: "Tutti deludono tutti, prima o poi".  
"Non ci credo, non voglio" sussurrò Draco.  
"Ho fame, andiamo a cena" disse Blaise terminando così la conversazione.

 

Il sole aveva incominciato a calare oltre il mondo, per lasciare posto alle tenebre. I tre ragazzi avvolti nei loro caldi cappotti e coperti con pesanti sciarpe di lana, camminavano lungo via Nerudova.  
"L'aquila Nera" una scritta in ferro battuto, dominata da un imponente aquila in ferro battuto, era l'insegna di uno dei locali preferiti da Blaise. Vi si poteva mangiare una buona zuppa calda per qualche misero denaro, in totale pace, nessun occhio indiscreto ad indugiare, nessuna falsa morale rivestita da santità.  
Solo qualche malaugurato passante, e ricchi ragazzi annoiati dal mondo in cerca di qualche forte emozione di nascosto, all'ombra della vita.  
"Tre zuppe di cipolla, e tre boccali traboccanti di birra" ordinò Blaise, mostrando al cameriere un mazzo di banconote, con un leggiadro movimento del polso.  
"Non deve disturbarsi" cercò di protestare Harry, mentre strofinandosi le mani cercava di capire se le sue dita erano ancora attaccate alla mano.  
"Siete miei ospiti per questa sera!" rispose Blaise.  
"Praga è davvero fredda, anche nella migliore delle sue giornate autunnali" cercò di iniziare a conversare Draco, rapito dalle labbra di Harry, impegnate a contrarsi, strette fra i suoi palmi, in cerca di un residuo alito di caldo.  
"Non più di Londra. Nemmeno Parigi lascia tregua ai suoi abitanti" rispose Blaise, anche se con lo sguardo perso ad un altro tavolo, dove una bionda giovane donna si lasciava stringere senza la minima resistenza da un vecchio uomo.  
"A dire il vero, è la mancanza di soldi, bene necessario per poter comperare un po' di carbone, che rende fredda oltre modo questa città" rispose Potter.  
"Vogliate scusarmi miei signori!" disse Blaise, che senza nemmeno attendere risposta si era alzato e diretto verso il tavolo che aveva così ingordamente attratto la sua attenzione.  
"Da quanto vi conoscete?" chiese curioso Harry una volta rimasti soli al tavolo.  
"Da sempre" rispose soprappensiero Draco, mentre con lo sguardo seguiva gli ipnotici movimenti del suo amico di infanzia che parlava allegramente con una bellissima ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, il colore preferito da Blaise.  
"La mia presenza vi infastidisce? " chiese Harry, le cui parole richiamarono l'attenzione di Draco, il quale dopo un breve momento di confusione, rispose: "Cosa?… No, è solo che …no, niente, una sciocchezza. Cosa stavamo dicendo? Ah sì… Conosco Blaise fin da quando eravamo bambini, le nostri madri erano amiche, solo che ad un certo punto Blaise incominciò a viaggiare con la sua famiglia e non ci rimasero che una manciata di giorni d'estate e interminabili lettere invernali, fino a quando non ho deciso di raggiungerlo qui. Da allora siamo diventati ancora più legati, lui è la mia famiglia, l'unica che ora come ora voglia vedermi…" si lasciò sfuggire Draco, ma durante il suo discorso nemmeno una volta cerco lo sguardo di Harry.  
"Allora avete paura di me?" chiese curioso Harry.  
"Cosa?" rispose un sempre più frastornato Draco, per poi aggiungere "Non ho certo paura di lei, Signor Potter!"  
"Allora spiegatemi cortesemente perché siete così reticente a conversare con me, e perché tendete a non incrociare mai il mio sguardo?" chiese schiettamente Harry.  
"Non vi conosco abbastanza, non è nella mia educazione conversare così apertamente con persone appena conosciute. Inoltre ho diversi pensieri e preoccupazioni che affollano la mia mente, forse signor Potter pretendete da me una socievolezza di cui non credo di essere in grado" rispose Draco incontrando per la prima volta gli occhi di Potter, e ne rimase affascinato era di un verde così brillante che avrebbe potuto passare ore a pensare a parole degne di descrivere una meraviglia simile.  
"Di cosa avete parlato in mia assenza?" disse Blaise, il suo ritorno distrasse Draco dai suoi pensieri, che gli avevano tinto le gote di rosa.  
"Niente" rispose frettolosamente Draco, in evidente imbarazzo.  
"Il signor Malfoy, mi stava spiegando di quanto lui fatichi ad avere rapporti sociali con gli altri esseri umani che lo circondano" rettificò divertito Harry, più in tono canzonatorio nei confronti di Draco, che di risposta a Blaise, il quale disse: "Come sei diventato rude mio caro amico, conosci il signor Potter da pochi giorni e già gli riveli i tuoi difetti e le tue debolezze…"  
"Debolezze?" eruppe Draco interrompendo Blaise, il quale però non si lasciò minimamente turbare dall'interruzione e proseguì dicendo: "Si, amico, l'invidia.. la più grande nemica del mio caro amico Draco", concluse Blaise.  
"Non credo di seguirvi" disse timidamente Harry.  
"Vedete … il nostro piccolo Draco è cresciuto in un mondo in cui ogni speranza e attenzione era a lui rivolta, ora si trova nella più fredda delle solitudini a dover affrontare un mondo che tradisce ogni sua aspettativa, dove oggi è solo uno squattrinato sognatore, un mediocre scrittore e davvero un pessimo ospite." spiegò Blaise.  
Lo sguardo di Draco si infiammò di rabbia, ma prima che potesse controbattere Harry disse: "Scusatemi dovrei andare in bagno." prima di alzarsi dal tavolo e sparire dietro ad una pesante porta di legno.  
"Perché non provi a vivere una tua vera vita invece di sprecare il tuo tempo ad analizzare le vite altrui e di crogiolarti negli altrui errori" quasi gridò Draco.  
"Forse perché vivere una propria vita non è affatto divertente" rispose annoiato Blaise.  
"Perché gli hai detto quelle cose?" chiese Draco indicando il posto in cui fino a qualche minuto prima era seduto Harry.  
"Perché ho notato come mi seguivi con lo sguardo, perché io so che vorresti incominciare a vivere davvero a vivere , ma hai troppa paura di sbagliare, di infrangere quelle stupide regole che ti sono state insegnate fin dall'infanzia e in cui nemmeno tu credi più. Io ho visto come lo guardi!" gridò questa volta Blaise, si era alzato e aveva improvvisamente perso la solita pacatezza che lo contraddistingueva, sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo.  
"Cosa mi sono perso?" interruppe Harry, tornato al tavolo, nella speranza di frenare la lite fra i due amici.  
"L'ennesimo errore di Blaise" disse fra i denti Draco.  
"La solita codardia di un Malfoy" ribatté Blaise.  
Draco si alzò di scatto e attraversato da una tempesta di sentimenti, si scusò ed usci dalla locanda, per scoprire che il sole era calato da diverso tempo e il freddo pungente della notte era pronto ad attenderlo e ad accompagnarlo fino al suo squallido appartamento.  
Dove dopo molte ore spese ad osservare un infinito orizzonte senza risposte il sonno lo avvolse.


	3. Un nuovo capitolo

_Rose, petali di rose che cadono lievi sulle mie guance, il sole che illumina il mio corpo nudo, solleticato dal manto di erba su cui sono sdraiato e un ombra che mi si avvicina, un uomo da lontano che mi guarda e mi sorride e io mi sciolgo come neve al sole e TOC… TOC._

Un sogno, solo un sogno. Draco si sedette sul suo letto, le mani pronte a stropicciarsi gli occhi stanchi, e ancora un rumore alla porta, qualcuno stavo bussando.  
"Arrivo" disse cercando di coprirsi il più velocemente possibile, indossando i suoi vestiti, piegati sulla sedia al suo fianco. Il freddo della mattina lo colse all'improvviso e stava per maledire chiunque fosse alla porta per tornare ad accoccolarsi nelle sue calde coperte, quando qualcuno bussò ancora, spingendolo così ad alzarsi definitivamente, abbandonando il caldo delle lenzuola.  
"Salve Draco" esordì un sorridente Harry non appena un assonato Draco riuscì finalmente a giungere alla porta e ad aprirla.  
Un sogno, solo un sogno, fu il primo pensiero che sfiorò la mente di Draco per poi pensare a quanto fossero ancora più brillanti gli occhi di Harry al mattino, come, per quel sorriso luminoso, valesse davvero la pena di affrontare il freddo della mattina, per poi però dire solamente: "Signor Potter, cosa può essere successo di così importante da venire a svegliarmi alle prime luci dell'alba? Spero davvero che voi abbiate una motivazione convincente, oppure mi vedrò costretto a respingervi sbattendovi la porta in faccia".  
Harry rise divertito: "Draco, mio caro, l'alba è avvenuta questa mattina e credo che sarebbe più preciso dire che l'una, sia l'inizio del pomeriggio, quindi vi porgo le mie scuse per avervi svegliato, non era affatto mia intenzione disturbarvi, ma certamente mai avrei potuto immaginare che a quest'ora del giorno voi foste ancora fra le confortevoli braccia di Morfeo. Inoltre credo di avere una motivazione più che valida per trovarmi qui davanti alla vostra porta, ma preferirei poterne parlarne in privato", un confuso Draco si scostò dalla porta facendo segno ad Harry di entrare.  
"Benvenuto signor Potter nella mia umile dimora, vi chiedo scusa per i miei bruschi modi, ma non pensavo proprio che oggi avrei avuto compagnia", concluse Draco chiudendo la porta dietro di se.  
Una grande finestra illuminava un unica stanza, un tavolo con quattro sedie ne riempiva il centro, mentre nel lato più a ovest vi era una stufa, due porte invece si affacciavano sul lato sud.  
"So che il mio appartamento non è dei più eleganti o grandi o spaziosi Signor Potter, ma è tutto quello che riesco a permettermi, anzi più di quello che posso permettermi oramai" disse Draco sorprendendosi della sua sincerità, ma vedere Potter scrutare così il suo appartamento lo aveva sorpreso e al contempo imbarazzato.  
Era tutto così confuso nella sua mente, il bisogno di raggiungere Harry e afferrargli la mano e chiedergli scusa e raccontargli tutto di se.  
"Mi sembra perfetto, invece, voi non sapete che fatica sia trovare in questa città un appartamento con una finestra maestosa come la vostra, signor Malfoy"  
"Draco" lo interruppe il ragazzo dai biondi capelli.  
"Come?" ribatté Harry, "Chiamatemi Draco, credo che dovremmo abbandonare le formalità, visto che da ora in avanti condivideremo uno spazio stretto come quello di questo appartamento" rispose Draco, le gote leggermente tinte di rosa e la mente che immaginava lunghe chiacchierate al chiaro di luna e l'incessante rumore del pennello su di una tela mentre le sue dita lavoravano inarrestabili su di un romanzo degno di questo epiteto.  
Harry lo fissò stupito per qualche attimo prima di esibirsi in un sorriso.  
"Grazie mille, amico mio" e lanciò in avanti la sua mano in un chiaro segno di amicizia, che Draco subito afferrò sussurrando: "prego".  
"Quando posso trasferirmi?" chiese timido Harry.  
"Ho solo una stanza , potremmo condividerla se non è troppo disturbo per voi" disse Draco dirigendosi verso una delle porte.  
la porta ed entrati nella stanza li accolse un ampia stanza, con un solo angolo occupato da un letto disfatto e una sedia su cui erano appoggiati alcuni vestiti.  
La stanza aveva una sola finestra nome molto più grande, lasciando così la stanza in una penombra invitante.   
"Nessun problema, Draco," disse Harry sorridendo, per poi proseguire: "Questa stanza è grande abbastanza per entrambi".  
Aperta  
"Potremmo mettere un letto qui" suggerì Draco indicando la parete opposta a quella dove appoggiava il suo letto.  
"Magari potremmo anche costruirci un piccolo armadio dove potremmo mettere i nostri vestiti" aggiunse Harry che non aveva ancora smesso di sorridere.  
"Sì sarebbe una bellissima idea. Voi sapete come fare?" chiese entusiasta Draco  
"Sì mi piace tantissimo costruire, usare le mie mani per qualcosa di utile, potremmo farlo insieme, potrei insegnarvi" argomentò Harry.  
"Mi piacerebbe moltissimo, mia madre e mio padre non mi hanno mai permesso di fare nulla che fosse manuale, quando sono giunto qui non ero nemmeno in grado di cucinare o di rammendarmi le camicie, sto imparando ogni cosa, e ne sono molto felice. Mi sento finalmente libero" si confidò Draco, stupendosi ancora una volta di come con Harry fosse in grado di raccontarsi e confidarsi senza inibizioni, come si lasciasse andare a confessioni che non aveva intenzione di fare, c'era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che lo attraeva come mai prima gli era successo, due occhi così verdi, di un verde uguale solo agli smeraldi, quelle labbra che in più di un occasione si era chiesto quale sapore avessero.  
Sapeva di aver commesso uno sbaglio ad accettare di condividere la casa con Harry. Era consapevole che questa attrazione era pericolosa, sbagliata e immorale.  
Era un ancora un bambino quando realizzò che i suoi sguardi preferivano indugiare sui ragazzi che sulle ragazze. Blaise era l'unico a saperlo, l'unico ad averlo accettato, sua madre e suo padre erano tutta un altra storia.  
Non aveva mai indugiato nelle sue fantasie, non aveva mai baciato nessun ragazzo o uomo, non che non lo avesse sognato. Aveva una volta provato a baciare la sua amica di infanzia, Pansy, avendo così la conferma inequivocabile di essere un disgustoso deviato, anche se i suoi sentimenti erano così naturali e semplici. Ma questa era la sua educazione, reprimere i suoi impulsi, la sia natura, per potersi uniformare a tutti gli altri gentiluomini della sua epoca, per sposarsi e procreare gli eredi degni del suo cognome, per vivere infelice e triste una vita di bugie.  
Era riuscito per un intera vita a reprimere i suoi desideri, poteva riuscirci ancora, anche se questa volta questa sua attrazione era diversa, più forte, più travolgente, perché non era una sola pulsione fisica per quei due occhi meravigliosi, quel sorriso così dolce e quelle labbra così invitanti, ma c'era qualcosa che lo affascinava in quella personalità così luminosa, in quel ragazzo che aveva viaggiato e vissuto una vita completamente diversa dalla sua, senza menzogne e scorciatoie, ma libero e onesto.  
Non poteva però permettersi di continuare a vivere in quell'appartamento da solo, o avrebbe dovuto abbandonare ogni suo sogno e tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia e vivere una vita di infelicità e finzione.  
Libero non avrebbe mai potuto agire secondo i sui più nascosti e perversi desideri, ma almeno avrebbe potuto imparare ad accettarsi, o per lo meno provarci, avrebbe sopratutto potuto scrivere e provare per una volta nella sua vita a realizzare qualche suo sogno.  
"Possiamo andare a recuperare le vostre cose anche subito Harry, magari possiamo passare da Blaise a vedere se è disposto ad aiutarci" disse Draco.  
Harry sorrise ancora più luminosamente se possibile, prima di ringraziare, insieme così i ragazzi uscirono per andare a recuperare gli oggetti di una vita di Harry e da lì cominciare un nuovo capitolo della loro avventura praghese.


End file.
